1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly to a connection device for a signal wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal wire is used for the anti-theft purpose. The signal wire includes an insulating layer, and a metal strip mounted in the insulating layer to transmit a signal. In assembly, the signal wire is secured to a determined place, such as the door, window or the like. In such a manner, a safety system supplies an electric power to the signal wire to detect an abnormal signal from the metal strip. Thus, when a person pulls the door or the window intentionally, the signal wire is broken, so that the metal strip is vibrated and produces an abnormal signal that is detected by the safety system which emits a warning signal to the security so as to achieve the anti-theft purpose. However, the metal strip of the signal wire is secured to a metal plate by soldering so that it is difficult to mount the signal wire to the door or the window, thereby causing inconvenience to the worker and wasting the working time and manual work.